Promise me
by KnightStar0146
Summary: Gaara thinks his old childhood friend is dead, but is proved wrong by an Unknown ANBU. ok my summaries suck sorry lol this is my first oneshot plz read its GaaraXoc Gaara/oc Gaa/oc its really sad TT.TT and its based off of the song "kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep" by AFI sooo its kinda a songfic but not lolz


**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto yall should know that XP lolz**

* * *

Gaara/oc one-shot

Promise me...

* * *

"G-gaara?" Ryuko coughed out, blood spilling out of the corner of her mouth as the Jinchuuriki's sand wrapped around her small frame.

"How do you know me?" he growled glaring at the tawny haired girl.

She was dressed in an ANBU Uniform, her mask long forgotten on the ground from their fight.

"You don-don't remember *cough* me?" she asked her vivid ruby eyes shining with unshed tears and growing sorrow.

He glared at her thinking she was one of the many who tried to assassinate him and tightened his sand around her making her gasp as she was slowly suffocating.

"Remember... our promise... Aka-kun?" she whispered as a tear escaped, falling onto his sand.

-Flashback-

Five year old Ryuko smiled as she looked up at the teary face of her friend, a bit of blood escaping from the side of her mouth. Black and purple bruises littering her tanned skin.

"I-I'm sorry Ryu-chan... I should have been there with you.." six year old Gaara cried as he stroked her cheek gently, her head resting in his lap.

He had already lost one person he loved, and he was determined not to lose another.

The villagers had already isolated and sneered at her because of her unusual eye color, and now they had gone so far as to beat her because of her befriending 'the demon'.

"It's not your fault Aka-kun..." she smiled, but winced as her bruised cheek screamed at her for it.

He growled seeing her pain, the sand around them trembling slightly in his anger.

She poked his forehead despite her body's disagreement, shocking him out of his anger as he watched as she, despite being in pain, tried to manually make his brow relax.

She giggled seeing his dumbfounded expression and let her arm fall back to her side.

"Promise me something..." she whispered as her body started to shut down on its own.

"What?" he asked concerned seeing her eyes start to lose focus.

"This is what I thought; I thought you'd need me. This is what I thought so think me naive. This is what I brought, you may forget me... I promise you my heart this you can keep. Just promise one thing that when I finally leave, to Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..." she whispered a tear falling from her eye and onto his sand.

He nodded choking out, "I Promise..."

Smiling slightly she let the darkness claim her.

-Flashback end-

He growled his sand lashing out at everything, "NO! Ryuko is DEAD! I was there! She died in the hospital after those people beat her!"

His sand had tightened on her making her cry out.

Suddenly out of nowhere a kunai flew by his head and struck her in the chest.

Gaara retracted his sand and on Shukaku's order he went up to her as she slowly bled out seeing that the kunai had just barely missed her heart and her lungs.

as he stood over her only seeing a half masked ANBU girl with red eyes and dark tawny hair, her eyes fell on the silver bracelet her mother had given her before she had died.

"You.. Still wear.. It..." she croaked out.

He blinked as he followed her fuzzy gaze to his wrist and to the bracelet.

His eyes widened in realization and pulled down the cloth that covered the bottom half of her face from view showing to him a more matured version of his childhood friend.

"No..." he gasped, tears gathering in his teal eyes as he knelt down over her.

"After that beating.. Oji-san took me to Konoha... He didn't let me say goodbye.. I'm sorry... For causing you so much pain..." She whispered reaching up and traced the kanji on his forehead before letting her hand slide down his cheek before letting it fall to her side.

"It's not your fault.. It was never your fault..." He whispered resting his forehead against hers as they stared into each other's eyes. Misty teal meeting hazy red.

She smiled slightly tears falling from her eyes as she just barely reached up placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Gaara... Part Shukaku or not.." she whispered against his lips before her eyes drifted close a single tear ran down the side of her face stained red with her blood as she breathed her last.

His ever emotionless mask was long forgotten with her own as he laid a kiss on her closed eyelids before sitting back staring at the calm and bloody form of his friend.

Even shukaku felt grief over the loss of his friend and was silent the whole time they carried her back to Suna to be buried next to her mother.


End file.
